Fleeing A War
by BobWhite
Summary: New girl kidnaps Maddy. Full Summary inside. Pls R&R 2 find out more. Also, a made up language, vocab will be at end of every chapter for those who want to know.
1. Who Are You?

**Full Summary:**

There is a new girl in the colony that wasn't there yesterday. She showed up running from a carnator and yet nobody knows where she came from. What happens when Maddy goes missing after talking with the new girl? Will the real reason the girl is in Terra Nova be shown when a group of dinosaurs, creatures that don't exist yet and humans show up outside the gate? Is Maddy with them? And why did the new girl take her in the first place?

**Who Are You?**

**Not From The Colony:**

Talia walked through the forest, moving with ease. She was used to a forest like this. Her home was covered in forests like this, and they were just as dangerous as this one was. She had her plasma gun in her hand, her trench on covering most of the other weapons in the process. Her tunic was a reddish brown color, her boots were combat boots. She was part of her military back home; here she was just another explorer looking for any sign of human life before returning for the rest of her people.

She was moving out of the forest when she heard and felt the thunder below her feet. She took a look backward and saw the carnator and right as it moved to eat her, she shot it with the gun. It was stunned for a minute before it made a beeline for her. She was already running, firing backwards at the giant lizard running behind her. She saw a giant gate in front of her and heard a warning horn going out through the colony in front of her. She felt the carnator making ground on her and wished she had brought along her Rex. At least Rex would have a better chance than she did at that very moment.

She was close to the gate when it was opened barely enough for someone to slide under. She did just that. She made one more attempt to get it away from her by pulling a plasma grenade from her belt, pulling the key out and throwing it at the animal. She slid under the gate right as the grenade hit the creature in the leg and exploded. She stayed on the ground until the explosion was done.

When Talia finally stood up, she looked around and noticed that everyone, including the military personnel, were all looking at her. She grabbed the radio and pulled it from her ear and put it in the satchel on her belt. Her knife was hidden under her pant leg and her dagger was hidden at the small of her back. Her plasma gun was still in her hand and the backpack she'd had with her was hanging from her right shoulder. She noticed someone that looked like he was in charge and moved towards him. She was barely out of breath since this was not the first time she had encountered something that wanted to kill her.

She pushed through those that were gawking at her and stopped in front of the commander looking guy. There was a woman next to him and another man that didn't look military but did look like he had some authority in the place. Talia spoke up first.

"Hi, my name is Talia Thunderwalker. As you can probably see, I'm not from around here. I do however need to get some food in me, so if you'll point me to the nearest eating facility, I will eat and then be on my way."

"What kind of grenade was that that you threw at the carnator?" _Taylor __asked._

"And you would be?"

"I'm Commander Taylor, this is Lieutenant Washington and this is basically the Sheriff of the colony, Jim Shannon."

"Shannon huh? A girl I know from your time asked me to get a message to your son, Josh. She said to tell him that she's on her way and that no, she's not coming via the lottery."

"So how's she coming then?"

"My sister accidentally crossed over to your time period and brought her back with her. That was a mistake but I'm pretty sure she's happy about it."

"How do you mean, 'accidentally crossed over' to 2149?" _Wash__ asked._

"My sister and I have the ability of opening portals anywhere and everywhere in any time period. Many of my people had the ability until the war started."

"What kind of war?"

"One where beings from the sky ventured down to our planet and started killing everyone and everything that was moving. Meaning humans, animals, dinosaurs, dragons, mammoths, etc. you name it, it lives on my home planet. Now, can I get something to eat or do I have to steal from you just to feed myself?"

"You don't have to steal. I was on my way home when you happened along. You can eat with me and my family. You can tell Josh what Kara said yourself. That is a conversation the two of you need to have one on one."

"Okay, whatever you say cop."

"Do you have cops in your time, wherever you come from?"

"I come from the year 3150. Trust me; it's a whole lot better in 2149 when you don't have aliens trying to eat you every time you venture to the surface instead of staying underground where it is safer. Even the animals stay underground where it's safer. Which is why most of them can now talk English."

"Must be fun to live in that time period." _Lt.__Wash__ said._

"Not really, we don't have a moon anymore. It's broken into half with millions of little pieces surrounding it like a ring. The people that used to live underground have opened there homes to us, those that lived on the surface, when the aliens started attacking. It used to be a very beautiful planet and all, but not anymore, that's for sure."

"But your planet is just like Earth right?" _Commander__ Taylor__ asked._

"Yea, it's got volcanoes, which are very active, it has mountain ranges, lakes, mythical creatures living in and around those lakes, humans working along side the dinosaurs, mythical creatures and what not trying to make a living. Humans and dinosaurs become life partners when they are matched at the matching ceremony. When you're old enough to handle an animal, say a saber tooth, you raise it and grow up with it and once you're old enough, you join the military and you've got your very own fighting machine running under you when you're out hunting."

"You ride your animal partners?"

"Of course, well, I can't now. Rex is a little big to be riding anymore, but when she was younger, she and I did everything together."

"Let me guess, your saber tooth tiger." _Officer__ Shannon __asked._

"Nope, my Tyrannosaurus Rex, she's the last of her kind. She is literally the last of the Tyrannosaurus' on my home world. She prides herself in keeping everyone as safe as possible. And trust me; you don't want to get on her bad side at all."

"Good to know, I guess. Well, we'll see you guys later Commander, Lt. This way Talia, my house is just around the corner."

"Good to meet you two. I wonder if Josh is as cute as Kara says he is. Though it wouldn't matter since I'm already promised to someone else at the moment."

"I've already got someone trying to court my daughter; I don't need someone 'new' to the colony trying to court my son as well. If you can bring Kara here, then so be it, but I am not allowing you to do anything that will harm my family, do you understand?"

"Crystal sir. So is this your house?"

"Yes, it is."

Shannon Household:

Jim Shannon opened the door to his house right as Zoë came running to meet him. She stopped when she saw Talia standing behind her father. Maddy and Josh all looked at Talia and then there mother came into the room. Talia still had all of her weapons on her and she still had her backpack with her. The satchel on her belt was closed but she kept her hand near it. Her plasma gun was in the holster on her leg, partially hidden from the kids in the house. Dr. Shannon spoke up first.

"Who is this Jim?" _Elizabeth__ asked._

"This is Talia Thunderwalker. She's…umm...new to the colony for the time being. She has a message for Josh from Kara. Apparently she's from the future of a different planet. I thought Skye was going to be here today Josh."

"She's in Maddy's room. They are sharing clothes at the moment, something about no having any clean clothes at her house. Umm…what about Kara?"

"She's says that you should not trust Mira in getting her to this time period. That she will come with my people when I figure out how to bring them here. That she is safe and that she misses you. She is with my sister and fiancé at the moment so, she is safe. Sage won't let anything happen to her, I promise."

"Right and Sage is who?"

"My sister of course."

"That still doesn't answer my question Jim. Why is she here?"

"He said I could have dinner with you folks and possibly stay the night. I'll be on my way tomorrow. If it weren't for those soldiers opening the gate, I'd be carnator food right now."

"Well, at least she answers the question. Yes, you can have dinner with us tonight. Umm…Maddy & Zoë share a room and Josh has his room so you'll have to take the couch."

"No problem Mrs. Shannon, I'm used to sleeping on worse, trust me."

"Unfortunately I do."

"So, Josh, what does Talia and Kara mean about trusting Mira?"

"Um, that's sort of a long story. See, Skye only went with me to make sure I didn't get hurt or anything, but…"

"But what son?" _Commander __Taylor __had__ walked __in__ with __Lt. __Washington.__Apparently __Mrs.__ Shannon __had __let __them__ in._

"She had a plan to get Kara here from 2149. But I had to do something in return. The plan was to get the box that Leah was unable to get to her. And I had to betray to the colony to do it."

"Do you know who she has on the inside working for her?" _Lt.__Wash__ asked._

"Yeah, you guys had him in custody the other day. It was Mr. Boylan, he's Mira's spy inside Terra Nova. Although, I wasn't exactly supposed to tell you that."

"Well, now that we know who her spy is, we can keep better tabs on him. Josh, I want you to stay working at the bar to get any and all information you can get and don't let him know that we're on to him. On the other hand, Ms. Thunderwalker, there are some curious little creatures that stumbled into our quad area this evening. They are demanding to speak with you so we brought them along. Though how they managed to learn to speak is beyond me."

"Well almost all the creatures on my home world can speak English. You should see the Ankylosaurus' try to speak, it's quite funny."

"I see, well they seemed to be in a hurry, so we'll let you talk with them."

"Um, what did they look like to you?"

"Mini bird like creatures, like a miniature t-rex, very mini.

"Those would be the chompies. They are harmless unless in a pack and then they are dangerous since they are carno's. But don't worry; they tend to only eat the food we give them. They are probably just reporting in. where are they?"

"They are outside. We'll stay here."

"That would be most appreciated."

"Maddy, why don't you head out with her, you might learn something about the species on her planet. If you don't mind Talia?"

"Not at all, in fact I'm sure the chompies won't mind at all. Come one, we should get some privacy when we talk with them. They may be mean little critters, but they are also very shy when it comes to people they don't know. They won't open up when around a lot of people they have no idea who they are or anything. We'll just be ten twenty minutes or so, go ahead and eat without us."

"Sure, um, Commander, Lt. would you like to join us?"

"Not at all, not at all."

Maddy and I walked out the door and towards where the chompies were standing. Maddy showed us to a private spot near the fence and before we even started talking, I grabbed Maddy around the neck and put my hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream for help. We exited the fence through one of the holes and made our way to wear the bigger animals were waiting. The chompies were always the ones that came telling me it was safe to leave anywhere I was. Once near the bigger animals, mainly Storm my Sabertooth tiger, I gagged Maddy and told her that she better hang on because if she fell off, she'd be eaten by the chompies. She nodded and I got on Storm's back pulling Maddy up behind me. She held on and the next thing she knew, the chompies and the tiger were running away from the colony, away from her family & friends and away from the safety she had come to know as home. Commander Taylor and her father were going to be pissed, that was for sure.


	2. Missing

**Missing:**

**Shannon Household:**

Zoë had been peering out the back door to where she had seen Maddy, the new girl and the dinosaurs disappear. She had seen the girl grab Maddy and slip out the gate and be gone before she could even tell anyone. When she turned around she ran to her mother and tried to get her to come with her to the back door.

"Zoë what's wrong?"

"The girl, she took Maddy out the fence. They're gone."

"What are you talking about? Talia just wants to talk to her dinosaur friends where they can't be heard."

"No, mommy, they're gone. The new girl grabbed Maddy around the mouth so she couldn't scream and she and the dinosaurs took her out the fence. They took Maddy from us."

"Zoë, show me exactly where they were."

"Okay daddy, this way."

"Josh, stay here with your mom, we'll go see what's going on."

"Okay."

"Wash, make sure the gate is secure and no others get in that we don't know about. And then come back here. I don't want that girl to be able to get back in here without one of us knowing."

"Yes sir, on it."

Shannon and Taylor headed towards the fence with Zoë showing them the way. Maddy had been able to leave her bracelet behind just as she was drug out the fence. As soon as they made sure they really weren't hanging around the fence, Jim took Zoë home and said he'd be back. Commander Taylor and Jim headed for the quad. It was near midnight when they set out after the pair and there dinosaur escort.

Two hours later, the rover was back within the gates, without any success in finding Maddy or Talia. They would resume the search in the morning, but by then Maddy would be on her way back to the colony.

**Portal From Year 3050:**

Talia took the gag off of Maddy when they were near the portal. She helped her off of Storm and then turned her towards what was happening. Maddy looked at the long line of people and animals coming from the portal. It wasn't the portal she and her family had come through, no this portal was from a totally different world. Her father was going to kill Talia for taking her, that was for sure. And Commander Taylor probably wouldn't let these people live with them, not after seeing the dinosaurs.

"Why did you take me Talia? Why me?"

"Because, you're the only one that can understand why we are coming here. Unlike you and your people, we aren't coming from a dieing world; we are coming from a world that has become like a prison. Our army is far outnumbered two to one by a creature that descended from the skies and took over our world. We can't do anything without any of them knowing and if we do, we are killed for it. They take to the animals and dinosaurs like they were there own personal slaves and I can't see my friends dieing anymore. We come here knowing that the animals of our planet will be able to live in peace and still come see us. We will make our own settlement in time, but for now, we will need a safe place to stay. Kara is up on one of the Brach's as we speak. She will be with Josh soon enough."

"Okay, but why take me in the first place?"

"Because, you know more about dinosaurs than most of my people and we have lived with them our whole lives. We have grown up around them, taken them in like brothers and sisters, taken there eggs into our hatcheries and hatched them when they were orphans. We have brought to life a species thought to have been long dead on our planet, we have made many advances and you can help us show Terra Nova that. You can help us show them that we mean them no harm, that we come in peace."

"And taking me was the way to show that you had come in peace? If anything, you've shown Commander Taylor and my father that you and your people cannot be trusted."

"I am the leader of my people; I did what was necessary to get my people's message through to whomever it needed to get through to."

"Okay, so show me what I can do and I will try my best not to let my father kill you."

"That's the kind of attitude I was hoping for. Kara said you were book smart, even though most of my people are more animal smart. Come, up you get."

I pushed Maddy up onto Rage, Storm's brother and then got back up onto Storm. We would be at the head of the line of people headed to Terra Nova. The carno's would be all around the refugees making sure no one got left behind and that none of the dangerous animals from this time got to there people. As the people gathered in circles waiting for the rest of there families and friends to journey through, another portal opened up in the sky and Maddy looked up. Rage seemed to know that he had an inexperienced rider on his back so he stayed calm.

"Any other little surprises I should know about?"

"Those are the war ships coming through. It was the only way we could get the rest of our settlement out safely. Most of these people came from the underground cities, where a lot of people and animals have been living, staying away from the aliens that came to kill us all. If anything follows, the war ships and there escorts will let us know and we will high tail it as fast as the people can run to Terra Nova. We beamed most of the supplies we would need to our war ships when we knew for sure that we were going to make the trip. And as soon as the supplies were in the designated areas, we had the captain's beam up the landing platforms for the ships once they got settled in the atmosphere. Terra Nova will see the ships long before they see us coming."

"That's not necessarily a good thing you know. They could find a way to blow them out of the sky."

"The ships are protected with an invisible shield. We'll have ten ships as our escorts flying near us. I'll give my sister a heads up and have her go invisible once the portal is closed. They won't see the ships until I want them to."

"And who is it that I am riding exactly?"

"You are on Rage, he's Storm's brother. Don't worry, he'll go light on you, won't make you do something your not ready for."

"Well that makes me feel a little better I guess."

"It should, normally he and Storm are all up in each others business when it comes to people riding them. But the boys know that today isn't the time to goof off. They are all serious now."

"Can they talk too?"

"Rage can, Storm can't. We've managed somehow, we always will manage somehow."

"Good to know."

"Alright people and friends, we are heading out. Stay in single lines and keep moving, no matter what you hear. We should be used to these kinds of situations, our planet was full of dangerous animals like those we live with and call our friends. Make sure no one gets left behind. Rex, I want you to stay in the back, do you hear me big girl?"

"Chutonka."

"Good, now get moving, we don't want to be out here when it gets dark."

Rex nodded and headed to the back. Maddy looked on in amazement before lurching forward as Rage ran to the front of the line with Storm and Talia right behind her. She was all smiles. They were headed towards Terra Nova now and boy would everyone be surprised when they walked through the front gates.

**Arriving In Terra Nova:**

The search parties were getting organized once again. Jim and Elisabeth were going out as well. Wash would be staying behind to keep an eye on Josh and Zoë. Everyone was in an uproar over what had happened the night before. If it hadn't been for Zoë eaves dropping then they never would have known so quickly that Maddy had been taken. But as the search parties were about to exit the gate, a call from Reynolds who was nearest the gate got everyone, including the siblings to look up and over to where Reynolds was pointing. And almost every mouth in the vicinity dropped open at what they saw.

Maddy could be seen on what looked like a Sabertooth tiger and next to her on another one was Talia, the girl that had taken Maddy in the first place. Behind them was a long line of dinosaurs and humans, most of them riding on the dinosaurs themselves. The Brachiosaurus' had what looked like armor on them, probably to protect themselves from whatever carnivorous animal was looking for a quick bite. And then another shout came from one of the sentries and they all looked up.

Dozens of ships were in the sky and at least four giant ships were in the midst of the smaller ships. Flying around the ships were what looked like dragons, pterodactyls and some other bird like creature that they had no idea what to put a name to. The group of humans and dinosaurs were still at least five miles away from Terra Nova but they could see that the ships were to be the first wave.

People who weren't there before suddenly were as the people were beamed down in front of the gates. Next came the platforms for the ships to land on and finally came more people, most with what looked like dino eggs in there arms and most likely in the bags that they carried. Commander Taylor walked up to the woman who looked to be in charge and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. She on the other hand grabbed her plasma gun and put it under his chin as if to ask who he was. A shout stopped her from blowing his head off.

**Terra Nova Quad:**

Maddy on Rage and Talia on Storm had kicked the animals into high speed and headed straight through the gate, straight for Commander Taylor and Sage, Talia's sister. Talia was off of Storm within a matter of seconds, grabbing Sage's arm in the process and stopping her from blowing the Commander's head off. The look in her eye told her not to even think about it.

"Chutonka, Talia, chutonka."

"Savu, liandoro, Sage; don't colaboro the Commander. He is our new host, they all are."

"Whatever you say sis. But what happens if the others follow us? What will we do then?"

"We will kill them all, no matter what it takes."

"And if that doesn't stop them?"

"We do what is necessary to insure that they aren't able to take over this world like they did ours. We do what is necessary to keep people safe, no matter what. When all the ships are unloaded, I want at least two of the War ships orbiting this planet at all times. We will have the support ships in the air, making sure that no bogeys can get through smaller portals. Then both of us will need to make sure that no other portals can be opened. We will put our necklaces into a secure room once our settlement is built. We don't need to waste anymore of there space then we already are. We need to be on our own and to do that; we will need to build a compound of our own. Now, I need to return Maddy to her parents before anything else happens. Stay here and make sure everyone knows to stay on the lookout."

"Chutonka Talia, I will."

"Good, come Maddy, you need to be returned to your family. Rage stay here."

The Sabertooth looked around for Storm and seeing his brother, headed over to him. They were helping others get inside the gates just for the night. Rex was coming up with the rest of the stragglers and everyone in the Terra Novan settlement looked a little unsettled at the sight of her. Maddy walked with Talia up to her family and hugged them, before being drug away from Talia in a protective way.

"She did it for her people mom. She wasn't hurting me at all; she showed me what was going on, why she was leading her people to this time period. You should see them mom, it was amazing. All the dinosaurs and extinct animals from different periods of time moving in a long line right next to humans. It was amazing, like nothing we've seen here since."

"She still shouldn't have taken you. She could've asked if you could go with her to see what they were doing. By the way, how many people are headed this way?"

"Nearly the whole population. Those we could get underground were safely hidden away before the Others descended on our home. Some of the settlements we couldn't get to before the Others descended. We lost many good people to them."

"Who are the Others?" _Lt. Washington asked._

"We don't have a name for them. One day they weren't anywhere near our home and the next, we are being attacked from the sky like we were there food supply. They stayed in orbit nearly every day and it wasn't until we could launch our own War Ships to fight them that we started winning. Mine and Sage's parents were the first to be taken. We've been protecting our people ever since."

"And you think coming here will stop them from following you?"

"Hopefully, yes. But on the off-chance that it doesn't were going to use the atmosphere of this planet to stop them from descending to earth. It's easy science if you know what you are doing. Using the dragons we will make it so if the Others do show up and try to descend to start taking people, their ships will explode the second they hit the atmosphere."

"And that won't damage what we are trying to do here?"

"No, because we tried it on our Alpha planet before finding earth and this time period and Terra Nova. We purposely leaked information that people were moving to that planet and they sent ships there. Though none of our people were actually on the planet, the plan still worked. The ships were blown up the second they entered the atmosphere. And when our people went through one of our portals to the planet, the air was still breathable, but there were still ships in orbit over the planet just to make sure no people were actually living on the land. So we found this time period and Terra Nova and we put our plans in moving all of our people here for good."

**Vocabulary:**

**Chutonka:** I hear you

**Savu:** It is

**Liandoro:** Good to see you

**Colaboro:** Shoot

**A**


End file.
